movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescue (episode)
(the episode begins) (Rocky was relaxing) (underneath an umbrella) Stephen and Sandy: 1 2 3. Both: Whee! (Splash) (into the sea) Stephen and Sandy: 1 2 3. Both: Whee! (Splash) Stephen Squirrelsky: A game. Bradley? Sandy: Ready? Both: 1 2 3. Stephen and Sandy: Whee! (Splash) (they walk on) (Bradley saw something) Sandy: What is it, Bradley? (We see a boat) (from nearby) Stephen Squirrelsky: I see it now. Sandy: Why, look. It's a boat. Stephen Squirrelsky: What's it doing on land? Sandy: It must have fallen out of a fairground and landed in the sand. (Bradley gets in it) Sandy: Hmm... You're not the size to drive the boat, Bradley. Stephen Squirrelsky: You can't even reach the wheels) . Sandy: Don't worry. We'll get someone to drive the thing. (They race) (on the beach) Stephen Squirrelsky: You win, Bradley. Come on Rocky. Rocky: What's up, guys? Stephen Squirrelsky: We're gonna build a boat. Rocky: How will we do it? Stephen Squirrelsky: A sand boat. Rocky: Oh, one of those types that you saw, huh? Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Let's make it. Here will do. Rocky: Perfect. (We start building it) (as quick as possible) (Sandy came in) Sandy: Hello. What are you up to? Rocky: We're making a sand motor boat. Sandy: Oh wow. (They work hard) (to finish the boat) Stephen Squrrelsky: We need a bucket and spade, Bradley. And some shells. (Bradley obeys and gets the objects) (We finish it) All: Voila! Stephen Squrrelsky: It's perfect. Sandy: Right. All aboard. You drive, Bradley. Start the engine. Press the button. (Pretends engine starts) (and away we go) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. This is fun. Sandy: Great fun it all is. Wait until the others see this. Stephen Squirrelsky: Faster, Bradley. (Bradley obeys and speeds up) (We done a sound like a motor) (like in a motorcar) (Bradley leaves) (and is gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley? Sandy: Where'd he go? Stephen Squirrelsky: Not the boat again. Sandy: We'd better go find him or else he'll be in trouble. Stephen Squirrelsky: He wanna ride the real one. Sandy: I bet we should ride the real one. Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky, Why don't we go beach fishing? Rocky: Yeah. Good idea. (Later) (we go fishing) (With nets) (and buckets) (Rocky nets something) Rocky: I've got something. (Rocky groans "Eww") Rocky: Gross. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it? Rocky: I've found some sea weed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep looking. Rocky: Okay. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, A starfish. Rocky: Cool. (He catches it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Got it. Beautiful too. Rocky: Wonderful. (Rocky catches something) Rocky: I've found something. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it? Rocky: I've found a bunch of prawns. Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Rocky: They like the sea. (Later) (as they climb onward) Stephen Squirrelsky: That should do. Rocky: All done. What do you think you've got? Since I've got some prawns and a fish? Stephen Squirrelsky: I've only got a starfish. (gasps) (and realizes) Rocky: The tide's coming in. (they flee) (Climbing a rock) (to the top) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Rocky: That was too close. Stephen Squirrelsky: At least the water won't come up that high. Rocky: Yeah. Good thing too. Stephen Squirrelsky: You can see the beach from here. Rocky: I know. Pretty good here. (They see Bradley) (from down below) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, There's Bradley. (Bradley is safe from the tide) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Up here. (Bradley sees us and goes to tell Sandy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Rocky: We'll drown. Just like The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. Since we're going to do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs being Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), and Kung Fu Quasi too. (Then suddenly) (Sandy's boat appears) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, Here comes Sandy and Bradley. Sandy: We're coming, darling. We'll save you and Rocky. Rocky: Hurray! We're safe! Sandy: Yeah, and in no time at all, we'll be meeting up with the rest of our friends. (They sailed back to shore) Sandy: We're safe at last. The others will be glad to see us again. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can we put the sea creatures back? (Bradley nods) (He dumps them back in the water) (and dusts his hands off) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. (puts the buckets down) (Bradley makes a motor sound) Sandy: That's a good noise to make since we're in a boat. Now let's rejoin the others for more film spoof travels like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs being Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), and Kung Fu Quasi, guys. (Scene ends) (and closes) Rocky: Great idea, and since we'll do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), we should also do Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), and Kung Fu Quasi since we'll like them. Category:Episodes